nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Sven II of Arendaal
Sven II of Arendaal ("Sven the Monk") (1041 - 1060) was the King of Arendaal for a mere two years, between 1058 and 1060. He was the son of King Karl III of Arendaal and Adriana of the Talemantine Empire. The young King's reign was cut short when he died in battle during the war with X. He was succeeded by his younger sister, Leonor I. The marriage of Sven's parents was initially the cause of controversy in the Arendaal, which had been decalred a Catholic Christian Kingdom in 1020 by Sven's grandfather Saint Matthias. Despite his mother's Orthodox Christian faith as a Princess of the Talamantine Empire, however, Sven and his siblings were raised as devout Catholics. Like his father, Sven was educated in a monestary at the insistence of Sven's grandmother, Anna Maria of Swabia, a daughter of the Holy Germanic Emperor. Sven married at the age of 15, to X. His wife suffered two miscarriages and thus the couple produced no surviving issue. Some historians believe Sven to have been a homosexual, claiming that this was the reason he seemed was reluctant to consumate the marriage. Others believe he was impotent. Contemporary commentators said he was "too monkish" to go about the task of producing an heir. Modern writers believe that the Royal couple's lack of children can be more accurately attributed to their youth and Sven's premature death in 1060. Family, Marriage and Children King Sven II of Arendaal married x. The couple produced no surviving issue. Siblings *Leonor I of Arendaal (1043 - 1078) - who became Queen Regent in 1060 after Sven II's death Other Royal Relations * Eliska of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar (b. 1020) - Sven II's aunt. Consort of Philipe I of Montelimar * Vanja of Arendaal, Duchess of Franken (b. 1021) - Sven II's aunt. Consort of Uwe II von Franken * Sigrid of Arendaal, Queen of Éireann - Sven II's greataunt. Consort of King Donnchad mac Máel Uí Néill of Éireann * Bjorn II of Arendaal - Sven II's nephew * Alix I of Arendaal - Sven II's niece * Kaisa of Arendaal, Countess of Schlesitz - Sven II's niece. Consort of Knut Knýtling, founder of the House of Knýtling * Eliska of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress - Sven II's niece. Consort of Emperor Heinrich III von Schwaben * Niklaas II of Arendaal - Sven II's nephew by marriage (husband of Alix) Ancestors 's ancestors in three generations: ' |2= King Karl III of Arendaal |3= Adriana of the Talemantine Empire |4= King Matthias I of Arendaal |5= Anna Maria of Swabia |6= Emperor Isacco III of the Talemantine Empire |7= [[|]] |8= King Edvard I of Arendaal |9= [[|]] |10= Heinrich II of Swabia, Holy Germanic Emperor |11= [[|]] |12= [[]] |13= Empress Theodora II of the Talemantine Empire |14= [[|]] |15= [[|]] }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Intermarriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Arendaal Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures